Fate-Resident Evil
by AoiKishi
Summary: Emiya Shirou terjebak didunia baru, dimana teknologi medic jauh lebih maju dari dunia asalnya. Virus, Clone, Mutation, dan beragam mistery memenuhi perjalanan cerita hidupnya mulai sekarang. Mampukah dia bertahan hidup didunia penuh dengan ancaman para monster? Action Horror Adventure Gore
1. Chapter 1

**Fate-Resident Evil** : **Welcome to New Adventure!**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Disclaimer:_ _ **Type Moon - CAPCOM**_

 _Idea:_ _ **AoiKishi**_

 _Genre: Adventure, Action_ _, Dll_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Summary: Emiya Shirou terjebak didunia baru, dimana teknologi medic jauh lebih maju dari dunia asalnya. Virus, Clone, Mutation, dan beragam mistery memenuhi perjalanan cerita hidupnya mulai sekarang. Mampukah dia bertahan hidup didunia penuh dengan ancaman para monster? Action Horror Adventure Gore

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

# Inggris, London #

Hari ini adalah hari yang **sangat** **sial** bagi Emiya Shirou ( _Fate UBW Route_ ), seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan tinggi standar layaknya pemuda lainya yang mulai dewasa setelah menginjak umur 21 tahun.

5 tahun telah berlalu semenjak dirinya selamat dari [Holy Grail War] ke-lima di Fuyuki, dimana dia menjadi master dari servant Saber [Arturia Pendragon] dan bertemu dengan dirinya dari masa depan paralel lain, Servant Archer [Counter Guardian EMIYA].

Setelah dirinya menyelesaikan pendidikannya di Homurahara High School, dia memutuskan untuk menerima tawaran Tohsaka Rin untuk melanjutkan pendidikan magecraft di Clock Tower-London.

Selain menjadi _bodyguard_ Tohsaka Rin dan _butler_ sementara dari Luvia Edelfelt, keseharianya di London dia habiskan untuk belajar serta meneliti tentang beragam ilmu pengetahuan menyangkut magecraft, juga tentang bagaimana hidup menjadi seorang magus yang _layak_ dan _benar_. Ini di karenakan selama hidupnya di Fuyuki, Ayahnya, Emiya Kiritsugu tidak pernah mengajarkan padanya tentang ( _common sense_ ) tata cara menjadi magus sejati.

Sampai saat ini kehidupanya di Clock Tower ' **cukup** ' lah normal layaknya magus pada umumnya. _(tidak termasuk disaat-saat Rin atau Luvia mengamuk seperti biasanya)._

Namun, pada akhrinya hari-hari normal itu pun telah berakhir di **pagi ini**.

Semuanya **berawal** ketika dirinya memungut sebuah surat yang 'terlihat' normal dari atas meja belajar, sebuah surat yang nama pengirimnya adalah **Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg** , pemegang True Magic [Kaliedeskop], sihir yang mampu menghubungkan antara dunia paralel berbeda.

' _Shit_! Ini pertanda buruk! Aku harus pergi dari London sekarang juga! Tidak ada hal yang baik kalau berhubungan dengan kakek vampir gila itu!' pikir Shirou seraya langsung melempar surat itu tanpa membuka maupun membacanya. Karena apapun isinya pasti akan membuat hidup orang yang membacanya mendapat nasib buruk!

Sudah menjadi logic umum di Clock Tower, bahwa Zelretch adalah mahluk yang harus dijauhi sebisa mungkin layaknya virus penyakit menular berbahaya! Kau harus lari menjauh dari apapun yang berhubungan dengan dirinya!

Dengan panik, Shirou mengambil tas punggung yang ada di dinding. Lalu mengambil dompet, Visa, dan surat-surat lainya untuk keluar dari negara ini (Inggris) secepat mungkin menuju Negara, pulau, atau tempat lain sejauh-jauhnya dari jangkauan Zelrech.

Setelah Shirou merasa yakin sudah memasukkan semua peralatan penting lainya. Dia pun bergegas membuka pintu kamar, menuruni tangga, lalu membuka pintu depan apartemen. Dan-

Cahaya menyilaukan menyambut Emiya Shirou yang baru saja keluar dari apartemenya.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

 **Resident Evil Series x Fate Series**

 **Capcom x Type Moon**

 **[Welcome to World of Survival Horror]**

.

 **Arc One: Resident Evil 0**

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

# Raccon Forest, Arklay Mountain #

Rebecca Chambers, seorang gadis belia yang hampir mendekati umur19 tahun. dengan rambut pendek coklat kemerah-merahan.

Dia adalah Rookie yang ditugaskan sebagai Biochemist atau ahli medic pada tim Bravo S.T.A.R.S. ( **S** pecial **T** actics **A** nd **R** escue **S** ervice), tim elit dari kepolisian kota Raccon.

Setelah lebih dari 1 bulan dia bergabung di kepolisian kota Raccon, tugas lapangan resmi pertamanya pun akan dimulai malam ini. Yaitu penyelidikan tentang menghilanganya penduduk, dan rumor tentang adanya kanibalisme yang terjadi di sekitar [Arklay Mountain].

Dirinya bersama tim Bravo lainya telah berangkat menuju tempat misi menggunakan helicopter pada jam 6 sore [18.00] waktu setempat.

Tapi, karena kerusakan pada mesin helicopter, mereka terpaksa melakukan pendaratan darurat ditengah hutan kota Raccon atau [Raccon Forest].

Dalam penyusuran disekitar area pendaratan, tidak jauh dari sana Kapten Enrico menemukan mobil pengangkut tahanan yang kosong.

Dilihat dari sisa-sisa darah di kejadian perkara, kemungkinan sang tahanan berhasil melukai salah satu atau beberapa petugas, lalu langsung melarikan diri kedalam hutan. Dan karena tidak ditemukan adanya para petugas disekitar kejadian serta terdapat tanda-tanda adanya perkelahian antara beberapa orang, kemungkinan besar, petugas yang terluka tetap melakukan pengejaran kedalam hutan. ( _meskipun aslinya itu adalah bekas perlawanan petugas vs Zombie_ )

Sekarang, semuanya menjadi lebih kompleks.

Selain melakukan penyelidikan rumor Kanibalisme oleh penduduk. Kami tim Bravo juga harus menyelidiki tentang tahanan yang kabur.

Pada akhirnya ketua pimpinan tim Bravo, Enrico Marini memutuskan untuk memperluas pencarian dengan saling berpencar.

.

Hari semakin gelap, dan udara semakin dingin.

Jam menunjukkan 19.07, artinya sudah 17 menit sejak pencarian disekitar area pendaratan dimulai.

'Deg..deg..deg..deg..deg..'

Dengan jantung yang berdegup cepat karena was was dan sedikit takut, Rebecca memberanikan dirinya berjalan mengitari pepohonan sambil melangkah maju.

Hanya bermodalkan lampu senter, dan handgun [Beretta 92] dirinya terus berjalan dengan hati-hati sambil sesekali melaporkan keadaan melalui radio pada anggota Bravo STARS lainya.

Kresek! Kresek!

Dari semak semak, muncul seseorang yang tubuhnya terdapat banyak luka, tanah becek dan mulut serta gigi penuh noda darah.

'Apakah dia salah satu orang yang melakukan Kanibalisme? Atau korban? Tidak, yang lebih penting saat ini dia sedang terluka. Mungkin dia memerlukan bantuan'.

Rebecca pun berjalan mendekat karena mengira bahwa orang itu memerlukan bantuan medis dengan segera.

"Namaku adalah Rebecca, dari tim bravo STARS. Anda sedang terluka, apakah perlu -",

 **Groaa...!**

Namun, ketika dia berada sekitar 2 meter dari warga yang terluka itu, tiba-tiba dirinya terpaksa menghindar kesamping dikarenakan orang yang terluka itu berusaha menerjang kearahnya.

"Kau sedang terluka! Aku hanya ingin mengoba-" kata-katanya kembali terhenti karena orang aneh itu kembali berusaha menerkam dirinya kembali.

Karena warga yang terluka itu menyerang dengan membabi buta, kali ini setelah dihindari, orang itu malah menghantam pohon yang ada dibelakang Rebecca.

Ketika dilihat dengan memakai bantuan cahaya senter dari dekat, keadaan orang didepanya benar-benar aneh! Meskipun dia mendapati banyak luka parah sampai otot dan urat nadinya yang sobek terlihat, dia tetap bisa bergerak dengan cepat.

"Hentikan! Jangan bergerak dari sana! Aku memiliki beberapa pertanyaan untukmu!" kali ini Rebecca mengarahkan handgun miliknya kearah orang aneh yang secara perlahan bangkit dari jatuhnya.

Begitu bangkit, dengan gerakan aneh layaknya zombie di film-film, orang itu perlahan berpaling kearah Rebecca sambil menggeram tidak jelas.

'Apakah dia salah satu pelaku kanibalisme? Dia terlihat lebih mirip seperti zombie yang ada di film horror! Tidak-tidak! Zombie itu tidak ada! Dan kalau dia memang pelaku kanibalisme, itu artinya dia adalah kriminal atau maniac!'

 **Groaa...!**

Kali ini, orang yang dihadapan Rebecca berusaha kembali menyerang!

 **Dor!**

Karena ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya orang itu melakukan serangan, Rebecca pun memberikan tembakan peringatan pada kaki kiri milik kriminal kanibalisme.

Dan hal ini membuat orang itu tersungkur ketanah.

"Berhenti bergerak kriminal! Angkat tangan dan tetap menghadap ketanah!"

Namun, orang itu menghiraukan ucapan Rebecca, dan mulai kembali berdiri seakan-akan dia tidak merasakan sakit karena kakinya baru saja ditembak.

"Henti-" Rebecca membatalkan ucapanya, karena

Kresek.. kresekk... kresek..

Kali ini dari semak-semak sekitarnya muncul beberapa orang lainya yang memiliki luka parah di tangan, leher, atau pun tempat lainya.

Mereka semua memiliki tanda-tanda yang sama: memiliki banyak pendarahan yang serius, mata yang tidak terfokus, dan bergerak dengan kaku layaknya mayat.

Semuanya berjalan mengarah kearah Rebecca, sepertinya suara tembakkanya barusan lah yang memancing keberadaan mereka semua.

Namun sebelum itu-

 **Dor!**

Rebecca kembali menembak orang yang ada dihadapanya karena berusaha kembali menerkam untuk keempat kalinya!

'Ini aneh! Benar-benar aneh!' batin Rebecca seraya bergerak sambil berlari menjauh dari kerumunan para kanibal.

Dalam larinya, sesaat dia berpaling melihat orang yang sebelumnya ditembak pada bagian dada kiri mulai bangkit berdiri seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

'Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa dia masih bisa bangkit setelah paru-parunya tertembak?'

Dalam larinya, Rebecca berusaha menghubungi anggota Bravo lainya. Namun kali ini gagal, sepertinya terdapat gangguan pada sinyal.

.

Dalam larinya, bebepa kali Rebecca menemui orang dengan tanda-tanda yang sama, yaitu seperti mayat hidup yang kembali berjalan.

Untunglah gerakan mereka cukup lambat, sehingga dia bisa menjauh dengan berlari kencang. Terkadang, dia juga terpaksa menembak mereka di kaki, ketika berusaha menghalangi arah larinya.

Tidak lama kemudian Rebecca menemui sebuah kereta api dengan plat bertuliskan [Ecliptic Express] yang terhenti di jalurnya.

Dengan memberanikan diri, dia mencoba membuka pintu gerbong terakhir yang ada dihadapanya.

Krieet...

Sambil mengarahkan senter dan handgun kedepan, dirinya mulai melangkah masuk kedalam gerbong kereta paling belakang, tidak lupa menutup kembali pintu.

Dilihat dari keadaan sekitar ruangan, gerbong terakhir yang dimasukinya ini adalah gerbong barang yang sedang kosong. Mungkin para penumpang tidak membawa barang-barang bawaan yang cukup besar untuk disimpan di tempat ini.

Setelah maju beberapa langkah, sambil mengarahkan cahaya senter kesana kemari, dirinya menemukan seseorang yang tergeletak dilantai.

Dilihat dari keadaanya, dia tidak memiliki luka apapun seperti beberapa orang yang ditemuinya diluar kereta.

Rebecca pun menghampiri pemuda dengan ciri-ciri: berwajah Asia, berambut merah, memakai kemeja abu-abu lengan panjang, celana panjang hitam, sepatu kulit, dan tas punggung bercorak coklat kehitam-hitaman.

'Dia masih bernafas, dan denyut nadinya teratur. Sepertinya cuma tertidur.' Pikir Rebecca setelah memeriksa status sang pemuda, setelah itu dirinya kembali mencoba menghubungi anggora Bravo lainya dengan menggunakan radio. Namun-

"Apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi? Kenapa radio masih tidak berfungsi! Kuharap yang lain baik-baik saja" ucap Rebecca dengan nada sedikit frustasi

Rebecca termenung sesaat, sebelum mengarahkan pandanganya pada laki-laki yang mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda bangun tidur.

"Urgh..." gerutu pemuda itu seraya tangan kananya memegang kepalanya.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Ugh... kepalaku? ... Apa yang terjadi?" ucap Shirou, sementara kepalanya terasa berdenyut-denyut.

Dirinya terbangun setelah mendengar suara seseorang.

Yang diingatnya terakhir kali adalah cahaya menyilaukan menghampiri dirinya ketika keluar dari apartemen.

Shirou pun mulai memeriksa keadaan sekitar.

Ruangan gelap yang hanya diterangi oleh cahaya senter. Dan pemilik senter itu adalah seorang gadis berambut pendek coklat kemerahan yang memakai jaket kevlar, rompi dengan lambang serta kepolisian yang belum pernah dia lihat, membawa handgun, juga tas kecil dengan aroma obat-obatan yang ada di pinggangnya.

'Siapa dia? Dimana aku?' pikir Shirou, seraya berdiri untuk memastikan keadaan sekitar sekali lagi.

"Um..., Perkenalkan, Aku adalah Rebecca Chambers, Medic dan Rookie dari tim Bravo STARS kepolisian kota Raccon. Siapa kau? Bisakah kau perkenalkan dirimu?" ucap gadis berambut merah sambil mengulurkan tanganya untuk perkenalan.

'STARS? Kota Raccon? Aku belum pernah mendengarnya' pikir Shirou sesaat.

"Eh? Uh.. Um.. Namaku adalah Emiya Shi.. Err..., Shirou Emiya, silakan panggil aku Shirou!" ucap Shirou dengan kikuk seraya menjabat tanganya dan tanpa sengaja dirinya menjatuhkan selembar kertas yang terlipat dari saku kemejanya.

"Oh, dugaanku benar kau seorang Asian. Dan... hei, kau menjatuhkan sesua-" ucapan Rebecca terhenti karena terkejut membaca sebagian dari lipatan kertas yang terjatuh.

"Um.. ya, aku adalah Asian, tepatnya berasal dari Jepang. Err.. kenapa kau memasang wajah terkejut?"

"Ah! Maafkan kelancanganku Mr. Shirou Emiya! Aku tidak bermaksud membongkar identitas penyamaranmu! Ta-tapi..., lain kali, tolong simpan surat penugasan anda dengan lebih hati-hati!" ucap Rebecca, seraya dengan segera menyerahkan kertas yang terjatuh ketangan Shirou.

Karena Shirou mendengar adanya keganjilan dari ucapan gadis dihadapanya, maka dia pun memeriksa kertas yang ada baru saja diserahkan ketanganya. Disana tertulis:

 _ **.**_

 _Dear Emiya Shirou,_

 _Selamat, kau terpilih menjadi korban dari True Magic [Kaliedeskop]._

 _Karena dirimu dari paralel ini_ _ **baru**_ _saja tewas dalam kecelakaan pesawat, maka_ _ **eksistensi**_ _keberadaan dirinya saat ini telah digantikan dengan dirimu yang sekarang. Dan seharusnya kau akan mengingat memori miliknya secara perlahan._

 _Perlu kau ketahui, saat ini dirimu berada di paralel lain, yang mana teknologi pengobatan modernnya jauh lebih maju dari dunia asalmu._

 _Dunia baru ini sudah hampir mencapai batas masanya, karena keberadaan energi sihir sudah lama 'menghilang' ditelan masa. Oleh sebab itu, [Alaya] dan [Gaia] tidak lagi mengirim utusan mereka untuk menyelamatkan dunia ataupun manusia dari kemusnahan total yang akan menghampirinya dalam waktu dekat._

 _Dan berhubung tidak ada energi sihir didunia ini, sudah pasti itu artinya kau hanya bisa menggunakan magecraft sebatas dengan jumlah energi didalam tubuhmu._

 _Bagaimana? Dunia yang sangat menyenangkan bukan?_

 _Jadi, selamat bersenang-senang ~_

 _P.S.: Kau tidak perlu khawatir, kemampuan dasar milikmu yang sekarang tidak jauh berbeda dari milik dirimu yang ada di paralel ini.  
P.S.S.: Semua benda-benda penting yang dibawa dirimu yang lain sudah kumasukkan kedalam tas punggung milikmu.  
P.S.S.S.: Sihir yang ada dikertas ini cuma sementara, tidak beberapa lama setelah kau baca, kertas ini akan kembali kebentuk asalnya berupa surat penugasanmu ._

 _._

Benar saja, begitu Shirou selesai membaca, semua tulisan yang dilihatnya langsung berubah, kali ini bertuliskan identitasnya sebagai agen CIA yang merupakan half Jepang dan German ( _Kiritsugu dan Irisviel_ ).

Dan dalam surat itu juga menjelaskan tentang penugasan resmi untuknya sebagai penyelidik atau mata-mata di dalam perusahaan terkenal diseluruh dunia, dimana markas pusat mencurigai mereka atas adanya kemungkinan terlibat dalam pembuatan [Bio Weapon].

'Tidak salah lagi, ini pasti ulah kakek gila Zelretch! Itu artinya tidak ada pilihan lain untukku selain harus hidup didunia ini untuk sementara waktu. Haaahh~..., mau bagaimana lagi, saat ini aku hanya bisa berharap semoga dia cepat bosan dalam mempermainkan kehidupanku dan segera memulangkanku kedunia asal' pikir Shirou yang diikuti dengan helaan nafas frustasinya.

"..., Mr. Emiya Shirou? Apa kau mendengar penjelasanku?" ucap Rebecca yang ternyata dari tadi mengucapkan sesuatu pada Shirou.

"Ah, maaf.. Miss Chamber. Aku-" ucapan Shirou terputus karena

'Urgh...' lagi-lagi rasa pening menyerang, seperti sebelumnya, kali ini juga memori dari dirinya yang lain perlahan melintas dalam otaknya.

Ketika diriya baru siuman, Shirou mengira ingatan asing itu adalah mimpi atau khayalan belaka, ternyata semuanya adalah milik dirinya yang lain. Rasanya dia juga pernah mengalami hal yang sama seperti ini sebelumnya. Yaitu ketika dia melihat ingatan-ingatan milik Archer EMIYA.

"Kau tidak apa Mr. Emiya?"

"Ah, Aku baik-baik saja Miss Chamber"

"U-um.., anda bisa memanggil diriku dengan Rebecca"

"Baiklah Rebecca, dan aku juga lebih suka dipanggil dengan Shirou. Jadi, bisakah kau ulangi kembali apa yang ingin kau katakan? Maaf, aku sedikit melamun" ucap Shirou yang peningnya sudah mereda, kali ini dia mulai mengobrak-abrik tas punggungnya.

Shirou menumpahkan semua isi tas miliknya kelantai. Selain barang-barang yang sebelumnya dia bawa dari apartemen, ada beberapa benda baru lain yang didapatinya, yaitu: 1 Senter kecil, 2 Army Knife standart, 2 buah handgun [ **Glock 18** ] standart, 2 kotak peluru 9mm berisi total 100 buah, Pena, Buku catatan, Badge CIA ( _C_ _entral Intelligence Agency_ ), dan dompet beserta beberapa kartu lainya.

"Ah, tidak apa. Aku hanya penasaran, apa yang anda lakukan ditengah hutan ini sendirian? Apakah ini berhubungan dengan misi yang yang tertulis dalam surat penugasan anda?" ucap Rebecca yang sejak tadi mengamati apa yang sedang dilakukan Shirou.

"Hn? Entahlah? Mungkin saja? Yang jelas aku baru saja diculik seseorang dan ditinggalkan disini seorang diri karena suatu alasan tidak jelas." ucap Shirou dengan nada tidak senang, karena dia diculik oleh Zelretch dan ditinggalkan begitu saja ditempat yang pastinya penuh dengan masalah yang absurd serta merepotkan.

Shirou kemudian memasukkan lencana CIA kedalam saku dada kemeja abu-abu yang dipakainya. Lalu memeriksa peluru pada kedua handgun [Glock 18] baru miliknya, memasangkan senter kecil pada salah satunya. Kemudian, dia meletakkan dua Knife Army pada sabuk kulit ( _holster_ ) yang sudah diikatkanya pada kedua paha.

"Eh? Anda diculik?"

"Begitulah, yang jelas ingatan terakhirku sebelum terbangun ditempat ini adalah keluar dari apartemen milikku dan melihat cahaya putih yang sangat menyilaukan" ucapnya jujur.

'Well, meskipun ingatan terakhir milik diriku di dunia ini adalah tewas karena pesawat melakukan pendaratan darurat (jatuh) di suatu pegunungan setelah salah satu mesinnya mengalami kerusakan'

Saat ini Shirou belum mengetahui apa penyebab kerusakan mesin, entah itu hanya kecelakaan atau memang karena disengaja. Sebagai agen dari CIA, dirinya di paralel ini memiliki banyak musuh. Jadi adanya sabotase untuk mencelakainya bukanlah hal yang mustahil.

Dan, biasanya dia selalu melakukan penyamaran, alih nama, jadwal palsu atau semacamnya untuk mencegah ada yang mengetahui arah tujuanya. Mungkin saja keberuntunganya baru-baru ini sangatlah buruk, sehingga kali ini dia harus menghadapai organisasi super hebat atau..., mungkin ada orang dalam yang...?

'Entahlah... saat ini aku yang sekarang harus fokus dengan masalah yang ada dihadapanku saat ini' Pikir Shirou yang mulai memeriksa isi catatan milik dirinya yang lain.

"Hmm.., cahaya menyilaukan? Mungkinkah..., mereka melumpukan anda setelah melemparkan satu atau beberapa [Flashbang]? Tapi... bagaimana mungkin hanya dengan flasbang bisa-"

"Sepertinya mereka menembakan obat bius padaku disaat bersamaan" ucap Shirou terpaksa sedikit berbohong pada Rookie dihadapanya.

"Oh! Ternyata begitu! Lalu bagaimana dengan-"

"Ehem.. sudahlah, lagipula semuanya sudah terjadi, dan pada akhrinya aku baik-baik saja. Daripada membahas soal yang sudah lewat, bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa kau ada ditempat ini? Apakah kau juga diculik?" tanya Shirou, berusaha mengganti topik.

"Ti-tidak, aku tidak diculik! Ba-baiklah, ini dimulai dari rumor beberapa hari yang lalu..."

Lalu Rebecca menjelaskan apa penyebab tim Bravo STARS ditugaskan di [Arklay Mountain], tentang ada tahanan yang hilang, tentang adanya orang-orang aneh yang mengejarnya, lalu tentang sinyal radio yang tiba-tiba mendapat gangguan.

'Hm.. ringkasnya, saat ini aku berada di pinggiran Raccon City, lebih tepatnya di gunung Arklay. Dan terdapat _ghoul_ atau _mayat hidup_ yang merupakan efek samping dari percobaan dead Apostle? Tunggu! Bukankah tidak ada sihir didunia ini? Dengan kata lain, mayat hidup itu muncul bukan karena sihir, melainkan sesuatu hal lain? Lalu, dilihat dari penjelasan luka-luka yang terdapat di leher, kaki dan lengan, kemungkinan besar penyebaranya melalui gigitan? Atau mungkin juga cakaran? Aku harus segera bertindak. Kalau dibiarkan saja, masalah ini akan bertambah besar! Dan kalau tidak cepat, warga kota disekitar juga akan dalam bahaya!' pikir Shirou.

"Baiklah, untuk sementara aku akan membantumu dalam penyelidikan kasus milikmu." Ucap Shirou seraya menutup kembali buku catatan yang hanya berisi info beberapa kriminal yang pernah menjadi targetnya sebagai seorang CIA, serta beberapa catatan lainya.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana dengan misi yang anda jalankan sekarang?"

"Aku masih bisa mengurusnya nanti, selain itu mana mungkin aku meninggalkan masalah yang ada dihadapanku begitu saja. Pertama-tama antarkan aku menuju lokasi pendaratan helicopter. Aku ingin meminjam radio yang ada disana untuk menghubungi markas polisi kota Raccon"

"E-eh? Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin protes pada pimpinanmu, bisa-bisanya dia menyuruh pasukannya menjalankan misi berbahaya dengan sedikit personil di malam hari seperti ini. Kenapa harus malam hari? Bukankah siang lebih ideal? Dan kalau ingin tetap melakukanya pada malam hari, paling tidak perbanyak tim peserta penyelidikan. Kau sadar bukan, bahwa tidak mungkin menelusuri serta memeriksa hutan dan gunung seluas ini hanya dengan satu tim! Kau pikir perlu waktu berapa lama? Satu malam tidak akan cukup! Apa dia bodoh?" Ucap Shirou apa adanya, sementara itu Albert Wesker bersin di ruang kerjanya.

"Atau kalian yang menjadi anggotanya lebih bodoh karena tidak pernah berfikir seperti itu?" Lanjut Shirou

"Hei, aku tidak bodoh! Dan.. umm... itu..." Rebecca kehilangan kata-kata untuk membela dirinya karena yang dikatakan Shirou sangatlah rasional.

"Hahhh~...! Baiklah... Sini, pinjamkan aku radio milikku. Untuk sementara, aku ingin berbicara dengan ketua tim kalian. Aku ingin kalian semua kembali berkumpul di lokasi pendaratan helicopter, disana kita merencanakan ulang misi ini. Karena, kalau perkiraanku benar tentang para 'penduduk' yang menyerangmu sebelum sampai di kereta, itu artinya kalian benar-benar berada dalam masalah besar. Berpencar dan berpisah dalam keadaan sekarang adalah pilihan terburuk yang bisa kalian pilih"

"U-um... sepertinya radionya rusak. Sejak tadi, aku juga berusaha menghubungi kapten dan lainya." ucap Rebecca seraya menyerahkan radionya pada Shirou.

'Hnm? Ini aneh, tidak ada kerusakan pada radio ini. Semuanya berfungsi normal' pikir Shiou yang diam-diam memeriksa radio dengan [Struktual Analysis].

Sebelumnya dia diam-diam melakukan Struktual Analysis pada salah satu [Glock 18] miliknya ketika Rebecca menghadap kearah lain.

Saat itu dia cukup kaget ketika dirinya melakukan magecraft, tidak ada efek visual aneh seperti cahaya atau garis atau apapun yang muncul pada handgun miliknya. Mungkin ini diakibatkan karena tidak ada energi sihir di udara seperti pada dunia asalnya. Hal ini dibuktikan bahwa pada proses struktual analysis memerlukan prana 10 kali lipat dari normalnya.

Karena [Struktual Analysis] memerlukan prana yang sangat sedikit, maka memakai 10 kali lipat energi bukanlah masalah untuk Shirou. Dan dia pun memutuskan melakukan Struktual Analysis pada handgun miliknya yang lain dan handun yang dipegang Rebecca, [Beretta 92]. Sehingga saat ini dirinya sudah bisa menggunakan semua fungsi dari ketiga handgun itu dengan maksimal

"Apa boleh buat, kalau begitu, kita yang akan ke tempat helicopter terlebih dulu untuk menunggu mereka." Ucap Shirou seraya mengembalikan radio dan mulai berjalan kearah pintu keluar kereta.

"Tu-tunggu dulu!"

"Hn? Ada apa lagi?"

"Pa-paling tidak, bisakan kita memeriksa kereta api ini terlebih dulu? Karena seingatku, [Ecliptic Express] tidak pernah terdaftar pada stasiun kereta api. Dan namanya juga terdengar sangat aneh"

"..., Baiklah, tapi hanya sebentar. Setelah itu kita akan kembali menuju tempat pendaratan Helicopter"

'Aku harus memberi tahu para anggota kepolisian lainya untuk lebih waspada dan tidak tekecoh dengan para 'mahluk' yang mereka kira masih bagian dari mahluk hidup. Cara menyelematkan manusia yang menderita menjadi mayat hidup hanyalah dengan memastikan mereka benar-benar tetap mati'

.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan menuju gerbong berikutnya.

Kali ini, yang mereka masuki adalah gerbang penumpang yang sangat acak-acakkan. Banyak bercak darah disana sini. Seakan-akan terjadi perkelahian masal antara penumpang.

'Hmm... pemandangan ini..., sepertinya semua penumpang telah menjadi korban.'

Sementara dia dan Rebecca menggerakkan senter kesana kemari, mencari tulisan atau apapun yang bisa menjadi petunjuk. Tiba-tiba terdengar langkah kaki dari gerbang depan.

Tap tap tap... Sreek..

Yang muncul dari pintu gerbong lainya adalah seorang laki-laki berbadan besar, berambut hitam, bertato, dengan borgol yang menggantung disalah satu tanganya, dan 'hanya' memakai baju kaos dalam hitam serta celana jeans. Sementara tangan lainya memegang shotgun [Remington 870] yang diarahkan pada Shirou dan Rebecca.

"Letnan Billy Coen!" ucap Rebecca terkejut, lalu mengarahkan handgun miliknya pada pria yang baru masuk.

"Hn... jadi kau tawanan yang kabur itu?" ucap Shirou yang sejak awal dua handgun miliknya sudah diarahkan pada pintu sejak dia pertama mendengar adanya langkah kaki.

"Hee... tidak kusangka aku begitu terkenal."

"Turunkan senjatamu dengan segera! Kau adalah kriminal yang baru-baru ini dipindahkan dan akan segera dieksekusi, bukan?"

"Ya, tapi... Maaf, aku tidak bisa menurunkan senjataku. Teman priamu memasang wajah seram. Dan aku takut dia akan menembakku begitu aku melonggarkan pertahananku"

"Kau adalah kriminal dan sudah menjadi tugas kami sebagai aparat hukum untuk menangkapmu. Ini adalah 2 lawan 1, kau tidak akan bisa lolos sekarang!" ucap Rebecca.

Adapun Shirou yang sejak tadi menatap serius kearah Letnan Billy Coen, dikarenakan dia sedang menggunakan [Struktual Analysis] pada shotgun yang dipegangnya untuk mencari informasi sejarah senjata itu. Namun sayang, sepertinya shotgun itu bukanlah milik Letnan Coen, melainkan milik salah satu petugas tahanan yang tewas karena serangan zombie anjing.

"Letnan Coen, lebih baik kau turunkan senjatamu. Aku tidak ingin menembakmu jika kau tidak memberiku alasan untuk melakukanya." Ucap Shirou seraya menurunkan kedua handgun yang sebelumnya mengarah pada Letnan Coen.

"Baiklah, ide bagus. Lebih baik kita menyelesaikanya dengan kata-kata. Aku masih tidak ingin eksekusiku dipercepat dengan tembakan gadis manis seperti temanmu ini." ucap Billy seraya menurunkan Shotgun yang dipegangnya

"Grrr...! Awas saja kau, kalau kau macam-macam aku akan langsung menembakmu!" ucap Rebecca geram.

"Rebecca, tenangkan diri-"

 **Prang!**

Tiba-tiba kaca jendela gerbong pecah, memunculkan seseorang.

"Edward! Apa yang terjadi padamu?" teriak Rebecca yang langsung menghampiri orang yang melompat masuk dengan tergesa-gesa.

Dilihat dari banyak darah serta luka sobekan ditubuhnya, sepertinya Edward lari dari sesuatu yang berbahaya sampai-sampai membuatnya terpaksa melompat memecah jendela.

"Ohok.. hu-hutan... mo-nster... zo-zombie...-"

 **Prangg!**

Apapun yang akan dikatakan pria sekarat bernama Edward ini terhenti, karena mereka semua dikejutkan oleh sesuatu telah melompat masuk dari lubang jendela kaca.

 **GRRRR...**

Yang muncul adalah seekor anjing doberman atau anjing pemburu milik polisi dengan tubuh membusuk penuh luka disertai mulut yang mengalirkan liur dan darah. ( _Pihak umbrella memberinya sebutan dengan [Cerberus] atau [Code MA-39]. Mahluk ini adalah B.O.W (Bio Organic Weapon) yang lepas dari laboratrium Arklay setelah tertular T-virus_ ).

 **Dor!**

Namun, anjing itu tidak berumur panjang, karena Shirou yang memiliki bakat besar dalam memanah langsung menembakkan satu peluru tepat di kepala anjing zombie.

 **Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor!**

Empat anjing yang ternyata ikut masuk setelah anjing pertama juga langsung mendapat headshot dan tewas seketika tanpa sempat memberi gertakan, geraman atau semacamnya.

Hal ini, membuat Rebecca Chambers dan Billy Coen terdiam sesaat tidak berkomentar. Karena dengan begitu mudahnya, pemuda Asia ini menghabisi sumber bahaya yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan mereka.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kalian memasang wajah kaget seperti itu? Bukankah normal menembak target berbahaya ketika muncul sebelum mereka menyerang?" ucap Shirou yang dengan tenangnya mereload kedua [Glock 18] miliknya.

Salah satu pelajaran bermanfaat yang didapatnya sebagai magus di Clock Tower ialah harus siap dan sedia setiap saat. Karena, menjadi seorang magus artinya dia selalu berjalan disamping kematian itu sendiri.

Selain itu, melihat mahluk dengan tubuh menjijikan seperti Anjing Zombie yang ada dihadapanya tidak akan membuat Emiya Shirou takut atau terkejut. Sebab dirinya sudah pernah menyaksikan banyak mahluk yang lebih menjijikan di lab sebagian Magus yang ada di Clock Tower.

"Whoaa! Kau benar-benar hebat! Dalam sekejap bisa menembak benda bergerak cepat seperti itu!" Ucap Billy kagum.

"Hn? Tidak perlu dilebih-lebihkan, hal seperti ini sudah biasa untukku" ucap Shirou dengan jujur, karena skor latihan menembak _(memanah)_ miliknya selalu 100% akurat.

Para zombie didunia ini tidak boleh meremehkan 'bakat' seorang EMIYA Shirou dalam menembak/memanah yang suatu saat nanti membuatnya dipilih oleh system Holy Grail dan dimunculkan sebagai Heroic Spirit, servant class [Archer], bukan class lainya seperti [Caster] ataupun [Saber].

"Edward, bertahanlah!" sementara itu Rebecca yang sudah kembali dari kagetnya, langsung berusaha mengeluarkan peralatan medicnya.

Namun, sepertinya sudah terlambat, Edward tidak bisa menjawab karena sudah tidak bernafas lagi.

"Rebecca . . . ." ucap Shirou yang berjalan menghampiri Rebecca lalu meletakkan telapak tanganya di bahunya, untuk membuatnya lebih tenang karena dia baru saja kehilangan salah satu teman seperjuangnya di Tim Bravo STARS.

Setelah merasa cukup tenang, Rebecca pun kembali membereskan perlatan medicnya yang sempat dikeluarkan.

Sementara itu, Shirou mendekat pada mayat anjing yang baru saja dibunuhnya. Dengan Struktual Analysis dia mengetahui bahwa tidak ada tanda-tanda sihir didalam tubuh monster anjing.

Lalu, dia pun mendekat pada mayat Edward dan juga kembali diam-diam melakukan Struktual Analysis.

Kali ini dia yakin bahwa bukan sihir yang menyebabkan mutasi paksa pada mayat. Melainkan sejenis virus yang menghidupkan kembali sel yang sudah mati dengan paksa, sehingga membuat mereka bermutasi menjadi mayat hidup yang hanya mengandalkan insting liar untuk makan dan menambah koloni virus.

Setelah melakukan Struktual Analysis, Shirou pun memeriksa perlengkapan Edward. Sepertinya dia kehilangan tas dan senjata miliknya ketika berlari dari anjing, jadi yang tersisa hanyalah beberapa clip magazine berisi peluru pistol 9mm yang terselip di kantong jaket anti peluru yang dipakainya.

( _Shirou tidak perlu jaket anti peluru yang kotor karena darah, bisa-bisa kemeja yang dipakainya blepotan dengan darah yang tercemar Virus_ )

Setelah memastikan tidak ada yang terlewat, Shirou pun mulai berpaling kearah Rebecca, tetapi-

Deg!

Tiba-tiba Edward yang seharusnya mati mulai kejang-kejang, lalu dia membuka matanya dan mulai mencoba berdiri dengan gerakan kaku.

"Edward! Syukurlah kau selama-"

"Tunggu Rebecca! Ada yang tidak beres dengan keadaan temanmu itu." ucap Shirou seraya menghalangi Rebecca yang hendak mendekati Edward.

'Seperti yang sudah kuduga. Dari banyaknya luka gigitan dan cakaran yang terdapat di tubuhnya, luka gigitan di kaki yang merupakan luka pertama yang didapatnya telah menginfeksi tubuhnya dengan virus sedikit-demi sedikit. Dan dengan bertambanya luka cakaran dan gigitan pada bagian tubuh lainya, proses penyebaranya pun semakin cepat.'

"Apa yang kau lakukan Mr. Shirou? Jangan menghalangiku! Dia memerlukan pengobat-"

Groaaa...!

Edward yang telah bediri, bergerak maju hendak menyerang!

 **Drak!**

Namun, dia mendapat tendangan dari Shirou tepat diperutnya, sehingga membuatnya terlempar jauh membentur pintu gerbong yang telah dilewati. Meski begitu, zombie Edward pantang menyerah, dia berusaha kembali berdiri untuk mencari mangsa.

"Kau lihati itu? Dia bukan Edward yang kau kenal. Dan kau pasti sudah tahu apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya saat ini. Dia bukanlah manusia, dia sudah menjadi salah satu dari mereka, [Zombie]!" ucap Shirou seraya mengarahkan handgunya pada Edward yang mulai bangkit kembali, dan-

 **Dor!**

Satu peluru menembus kepala Edward, membuat tubuhnya terhenti dan jatuh kelantai bersibak darah.

"Hi-hiks... Ke-kenapa... kenapa kau bisa begitu mudah menembaknya! Mungkin masih ada harapan untuknya!"

"Maaf, hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk menolongnya. Kalau dia masih hidup, tentu dia juga tidak ingin berakhir seperti ini. Dia pasti tidak ingin membuat orang lain berubah menjadi zombie karena dirinya." ucap Shirou seraya berjalan mendekat pada mayat Edward, lalu membungkuk dan menutup matanya yang terbuka.

"Hi-hiks..." Rebecca yang mengetahui kebenaran perkataan Shirou hanya bisa terdiam sambil terisak.

"Hei, gadis polisi. Kau tidak bisa menyalahkan teman Asia-mu. Aku pun akan melakukan hal sama sepertinya. Satu-satunya cara menolong mahluk-mahluk itu adalah membuat mereka meninggal dengan tenang. Mereka yang sudah mati tidak seharusnya hidup kembali menjadi mahluk mengerikan seperti ini" ucap Billy berusaha menenangkan Rebecca yang menangis.

Beberapa saat kemudian, setelah Rebecca menjadi tenang kembali, mereka pun melanjutkan pemeriksaan pada gerbong berikutnya.

Sementara itu, karena statusnya sebagai tahanan, Letnan Billy Coen terpaksa mengikuti dua orang petugas hukum yang ditemuinya dengan kedua tangan yang kembali diborgol. Dia juga menyerahkan Shotgun temuanya pada gadis polisi bernama Rebecca Chambers.

Dalam sesi tanya jawab, Billy Coen menjelaskan bahwa dia juga lari dari para zombie setelah mobil yang membawanya diserang segerombolan anjing. Dan dirinya sudah lama bersembunyi di gerbong kereta satunya sejak siang. Lalu malam harinya, ketika dia mendengar suara pembicaraan dan langkah kaki, dia pun mencoba datang memeriksanya.

Pada saat itulah mereka bertiga saling bertemu.

.

Petualangan di dunia horror pun kembali berlanjut.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **[To be Continued]**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Setelah habis nonton Resident Evil Movie, The Last Chapter. Author pun Iseng bikin fanficnya. Jadi, ya begitulah. Beginilah hasilnya.

Ok, Terima kasih kepada teman-teman yang masih sedia memberikan masukan, membaca, menulis review, bagi-bagi informasi, nge-PM, nge-Favorite, dan nge-Follow fic ini!

Kalau ada pertanyaan atau apapun yang ada dipikiran kalian. Silakan tulis lewat PM atau Review. See ya later..

AoiKishi [Trace: Off]


	2. Chapter 2

**Fate-Resident Evil** : **Welcome to Night of Horror!**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Disclaimer:_ _ **Type Moon - CAPCOM**_

 _Idea:_ _ **AoiKishi**_

 _Genre: Adventure, Action_ _, Dll_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Summary: Emiya Shirou terjebak didunia baru, dimana teknologi medic jauh lebih maju dari dunia asalnya. Virus, Clone, Mutation, dan beragam mistery memenuhi perjalanan cerita hidupnya mulai sekarang. Mampukah dia bertahan hidup didunia penuh dengan ancaman para monster? Action Horror Adventure Gore

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Setelah memberikan masukan pada Rebecca tentang cara membunuh zombie yang benar, yaitu tembakan di kepala. ( _karena sebelumnya Rebecca hanya menembak di bagian tubuh_ ) Mereka bertiga pun melewati gerbang demi gerbang, sambil memeriksa apakah ada yang bisa dijadikan petunjuk tentang apa penyebab kereta ini berhenti di hutan, kenapa para penumpang berubah menjadi zombie, apa penyebab awal tersebarnya virus zombie, dan bermacam pertanyaan lainya.

Selain membasmi beberapa zombie penumpang yang tersisa, sejauh ini bukti yang mereka dapat hanyalah buku catatan dan beberapa kertas berhamburan milik penumpang yang sebagian besar bekerja di perusahaan Umbrella.

Informasi yang ditulis berfokus pada satu hal, tentang [T-virus], yaitu virus jenis baru yang dikembangkan oleh perusahaan Umbrella.

Virus ini mengubah paksa sistem genetik pada binatang percobaan di Laboratrium, membuat mereka menjadi mahluk lain yang hanya bergerak mengandalkan insting liar untuk makan.

Dijelaskan pula tentang penularan mereka melalui gigitan, cakaran, atau cairan yang mereka tanamkan pada tubuh korban seperti darah dan air liur. Terdapat pula informasi mengenai salah satu fasilitas rahasia lab penelitan Umbrella yang ada di gunung Arklay. Dan beberapa informasi kecil lainya.

.

Sekarang ini, kemunculan para Zombie menjadi tidak begitu menakutkan bagi Rebecca dan Billy, karena semua monster mendapat headshot tanpa ampun dari Shirou.

 **Dor! Dor! Dor!** **Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor!**

Tujuh mayat penumpang tersungkur setelah kepalanya ditembus peluru.

"Whoa..., kau benar-benar sangat berbakat Mr. Shirou! Rasanya benar-benar tenang bisa satu tim denganmu." ucap Billy yang kedua tanganya diborgol berjalan dengan santai, sementara itu Rebecca juga berfikir demikian.

Sampai saat ini, bahkan Rebecca belum mendapatkan giliran untuk menembak. Karena begitu zombie terlihat, sejauh apapun jarak yang memisah, mereka langsung mendapat tembakan yang tepat bersarang di kepala.

"Sebanyak apapun target lambat seperti mereka bukanlah masalah. Yang perlu di khawatirkan adalah peluru yang kumiliki terbatas." ucap Shirou.

Sebelumnya Shirou memiliki 130 buah peluru 9mm, ditambah dengan 4 buah clip magazine yang ditemukanya di tubuh Edward ( _permagazine terdapat 15 buah peluru_ ), lalu ditambah dengan **3 kotak** cadangan peluru yang dibawa Rebecca ( _perkotak berisi 50 buah_ ). Maka total peluru yang bisa Shirou pakai hanyalah 340 buah.

( _tidak seperti di game yang tidak logic, dimana kau harus mengobrak-abrik tiap ruangan hanya dikarenakan mencari peluru atau_ _ **tanaman/herb.**_ _Didunia nyata hal seperti ini sangatlah tidak mungkin. Mana ada orang ceroboh yang meletakkan senjata atau peluru di sembarang tempat)_

 _(dan secara logic, tidak mungkin Rebecca pergi melakukan misi dengan tanpa persiapan apapun, terlebih dia merupakan Rookie dari tim elit STARS kepolisian kota Raccon. Paling tidak, sangatlah wajar jika dia membawa beberapa clip magazine, serta amunisi cadangan. Terlebih 3 kotak peluru 9mm tambahan itu sangatlah ringan untuk dibawa_ )

Sampai saat ini, selain membunuh 5 zombie anjing, Shirou juga telah menembak 29 zombie penumpang yang berkerliaran atau tergeletak di dalam gerbong kereta. Jadi masih banyak sisa peluru yang bisa digunakan untuk menghabisi zombie lainya.

Dan dengan kemampuan penciuman tajam miliknya [ _Bloodhound_ ], sedikit banyaknya Emiya Shirou bisa mengetahui keadaan sekitar. Sehingga dia tidak bisa dikecoh dengan zombie yang terlihat pura-pura mati ketika tergeletak di lantai atau bangku penumpang.

.

Setelah melewati beberapa gerbang penumpang, akhirnya mereka bertiga sampai di gerbong yang terlihat seperti ruang makan. Disana terlihat banyak bekas hangus dan beberapa api kecil yang masih menyala redup ( _karena sudah beberapa jam berlalu semenjak kereta api berhenti, tentu sudah logic jika sebagian besar api sudah padam_ )

Di ruangan itu, Shirou menemui sesuatu yang terlihat seperti manusia dengan bau yang sangat berbeda dari zombie-zombie sebelumnya. Kemungkinan besar, ini adalah mahluk berbeda jenis baru yang dihasilkan oleh virus.

 **Dor!**

Tanpa ragu, Shirou pun langsung menembaknya dikepala. Dia juga tidak mendapat protes dari kedua orang yang mengikutinya. Setelah mengingat mahluk apa saja yang mereka temui sejauh ini, kemungkinan besar mereka berdua juga mengira itu adalah zombie.

Karena, rasanya sangat janggal ada manusia yang duduk dengan wajah kaku ditengah ruangan yang sangat kacau seperti ini.

Namun, setelah peluru timah panas mengenai mahluk seperti manusia itu tepat dikepala, tiba-tiba saja dia meraung, dan sesaat kemudian seluruh tubuh manusia itu berubah menjadi tumpukan ratusan lintah yang merayap dilantai dengan menjijikkan.

Dengan sigap, Shirou yang dibantu dengan Rebecca melempari mahluk berlendir itu dengan botol minuman beralkohol yang ada di rak.

Setelah itu, Shirou memberikan beberapa kali tembakan beruntun pada kaki meja yang terbuat dari besi untuk menghasilkan percikan api yang mulai membesar dan menjalar di tumpahan beralkohol.

"A-apa itu? Lintah? Benar-benar menjijikkan!" ucap Rebeccaa

"Sebelumya zombie, sekarang lintah! Aku mulai berfikir bahwa semua ini adalah adegan film horror." Ucap Billy seraya mengamati lintah yang terbakar habis oleh api.

"Hn, paling tidak gerbong ini terlihat sedikit lebih terang" ucap Shirou sementara dirinya memilih untuk kembali memeriksa ruangan sekitar dengan bantuan cahaya api yang menyala.

 **Krieett...!**

Tiba-tiba seluruh ruangan tersentak, tidak lebih tepatnya kereta api yang mereka naiki mulai bergerak!

"Shit, sekarang apa lagi?" tanya Billy yang hendak mengambil sebotol alkohol di rak minuman, namun botol itu terjatuh dan pecah karena goncangan kereta.

"Ke-kenapa keretanya bisa bergerak?" ucap Rebecca kebingungan.

"Rebecca! Billy! Kita harus keluar sebelum keretanya bertambah cepat!" ucap Shirou seraya menarik pergelangan tangan Rebecca yang pikiranya masih _loading_ , berjalan menuju pintu keluar terdekat, membukanya, lalu menggendong Rebecca ala Princess dan langsung melompat turun. Sementara itu dibelakangnya Billy juga melompat dari kereta api yang mulai menambah kecepatanya.

( _yep, secara logic, kereta tidak bisa langsung melaju dengan cepat layaknya sepeda motor atau mobil. Jadi merupakan hal normal untuk memilih turun sebelum kereta bertambah cepat_ )

( _dan karena Emiya Shirou tidak memiliki hoby bermain game seperti adiknya, Illyasviel von Einzbern, tentu dia tidak mengetahui plot atau alur cerita game_ _ **Resident Evil Series**_ _. Karena itulah dia_ _ **tidak**_ _menanggapi semuanya dari sudut pandang_ _ **Player**_ )

.

Setelah mendarat dengan mulus, Shirou pun menurunkan Rebecca yang masih sibuk menyortir pikiranya tentang apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"E-eeh? Kenapa aku diturunkan ( _dari gendongan_ ) -akh, maksudku turun dari kereta api?" tanya Rebecca yang gelagapan dengan wajah blushing bahagia karena baru saja digendong oleh pria yang cukup tampan.

"Hehehe.. sepertinya ada yang sangat senang karena di gendong?" ucap Billy memanas-manasi

"Di-diam kau kriminal jelek! Aku bertanya kepada Mr. Shirou, bukan kepadamu!" ucap Rebecca dengan sangat cepat untuk menutupi rasa malu-malunya.

"Hn? Bukankah saat ini prioritas utama kita kembali ke tempat pendaratan heli untuk melapor pada markas pusat dengan radio utama helicopter dan mencari tahu keberadaan timmu yang lain?" jawab Shirou dengan nada netral.

"U-umm..."

"Jangan bilang, kau memiliki pikiran bodoh untuk tetap naik kereta yang tujuannya tidak diketahui dengan persiapan minim. Selain itu kalau kau tidak bisa menggunakan radio untuk berhubungan, tentu anggota lain juga akan kesulitan. Bisa saja saat ini mereka dalam keadaan terdesak. Kau tidak ingin teman-temanmu yang lain berakhir seperti Edward, bukan?" Tanya Shirou

"Ta-tapi.. tugas ku adalah untuk menyelidiki kasus kanibal-err.. maksudnya zombie ini" ucap Rebecca dengan nada pelan karena tatapan tajam dari Shirou.

"Hahh~... bukankan informasi saat ini sudah cukup? Kita sudah mengetahui tentang [T-Virus] serta bertemu dengan beberapa jenis mahluk yang dihasilkan oleh virus. Kita juga sudah menemukan sebuah kereta api yang kemungkinan berhubungan dengan kasus ini. Jadi, langkah selanjutnya yang harus kau lakukan adalah berkumupul, melaporkanya kemarkas pusat, meminta bala bantuan, lalu setelahnya melakukan penelitian kembali kasus ini dengan anggota personil yang lebih banyak. Tidak lupa memberitahukan pada warga untuk tidak mendekati hutan serta pegunungan ini. Kau tidak ingin warga kota menjadi korban dari monster-monster zombie ini, bukan? Bukankah tugas utama kalian sebagai aparat hukum untuk melindungi warga?" Jelas Shirou

"Ta-tapi.. u-umm... keretanya tiba-tiba bergerak. I-itu artinya.."

"Itu artinya ada orang yang bertanggunga jawab menggerakanya?" Ucap Billy yang ikut berbicara.

"Be-benar! Itu maksudku!"

"Hahh~... entah kau ini terlalu polos atau bodoh. ("Hei!" protes Rebecca) Itu artinya, sudah jelas semua kejadian ini bukanlah kecelakan ataupun kejadian alami. Ada seseorang atau organisasi yang bertanggung jawab dibalik layar. Dan hal ini membuat kasus yang kau selidiki menjadi lebih besar dari rumor kanibalisme semata. Kau tidak berfikir untuk mengejar mereka layaknya jagoan seorang diri dengan skill dan kemampuanmu seperti saat ini, bukan? Wahai nona _Rookie_?" ucap Shirou kembali dengan nada tajam.

'Well, kalau saat ini aku tidak sedang melindungi Billy dan Rebecca, serta mengkhawatirkan keadaan anggota tim-nya yang mungkin masih hidup, serta berusaha secepat mungkin untuk melaporkan keadaan misi kekantor polisi pusat kota Raccon, tentu aku akan memilih mengejar mereka seorang diri. Karena aku adalah seorang [Ally of Justice] yang _profesional_. Meskipun tidak seperti Archer yang sudah mencapi level Ultimate Master pada pekerjaannya sebagai [Ally of Justice] dan [Counter Guardian]' Pikir Shirou sesaat.

"U..uuuu... meskipun aku memang Rookie dan tidak berpengalaman.., tapi kalau dikatakan terang-terangan seperti ini...hiks..." ucap Rebecca dengan nada kecil dan mata yang mulai berair karena nyalinya semakin menciut dari tatapan Shirou.

"Haha... Mr. Shirou, berhentilah menatapnya dengan tajam seperti itu. Kau terlihat seperti sedang membully-nya." tawa Billy

"Hah~..., sudahlah, untuk sementara kita hentikan perdebatan ini. Selain sudah terlanjur melompat turun dari kereta, saat ini kita juga masih berada ditengah hutan yang dipenuhi mahluk pemakan manusia." Ucap Shirou mengingatkan

"Nah, _officer_ Rebecca Chambers, mulai sekarang aku memerlukan bantuanmu. Karena aku baru saja tiba ( _diculik_ ) ke kota ini, jadi aku tidak tahu dengan jelas dimana posisi kita sekarang. Dan saat ini aku ingin kau mengantarkanku menuju lokasi pendaratan heli dengan segera. Kau mengerti?" lanjut Shirou

"Si-siap, aku mengerti Mr. Emiya Shirou!" ucap Rebecca sambil memberikan _salute,_ lalu mulai berjalan menuju rute yang sebelumnya dia lewati dengan bantuan kompas, peta dan senter.

"Dan Letnan Billy Coen! Kau harus ikut denganku. Aku hanya memperingatkan, percuma kau berusaha melarikan diri, karena kau tidak akan lepas dari pengawasanku." Ucap Shirou yang saat ini berjalan disamping kiri Rebecca dengan indra pendengaran dan penglihatanya tidak henti untuk mengamati keadaan sekitar.

"Baiklah..., Aku juga tidak bermimpi untuk berhasil menjauh dan selamat dari tembakan akurat agen elit CIA sepertimu. Setelah menyaksikannya sendiri, tidak mungkin aku berniat untuk lari ketengah hutan penuh monster dengan tangan diborgol seperti ini" ucap Billy yang berjalan santai disamping kiri Shirou.

Karena meskipun dia berusaha lari secepat mungkin, pasti kakinya atau tubuhnya akan langsung tertembak oleh Shirou yang keakuratanya tidak bisa diragukan.

"Hn, baguslah." Angguk pelan Shirou.

"Hanya saja..." ucap Billy kemudian dengan Nada ragu

"Ada apa?"

"Kau tahu, sebenarnya aku tidak bersalah. Semua tuduhan yang di berikan padaku adalah palsu. Aku hanya dijebak dan di kambing hitamkan oleh atasanku dalam semua ini"

"Hnn..., benarkah?"

"Mr. Shirou. Jangan terlalu percaya dengan apa yang dikatakanya. Dari surat-surat yang ditemukan oleh kapten Enrico dari mobil pengangkut tawanan, sudah jelas kalau Letnan Billy Coen telah melakukan pembunuhan terhadap 23 orang?" ucap Rebecca tanpa menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Hn..., sejak awal aku juga berfikir ada yang aneh. Orang sesantai dirinya dan aura yang dia miliki sangat tidak cocok sebagai pelaku pembunuhan berantai atau seorang maniac" jelas Shirou

'Selain itu, matanya tidak memperlihatkan mata seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin. Malah terkadang dia menatap kosong sambil memperlihatkan pandangan sedih dan pasrah akan nasib buruk yang menimpanya' pikirnya.

"Benarkah? Benarkah anda mempercayai perkataanku? Terima kasih sudah mau percaya padaku. Sampai saat ini tidak ada yang mempercayaiku. Aku bersumpah bahwa aku tidak bersalah! Aku dijebak! Semua bukti yang ada diubah sedemikian rupa untuk memberatkanku. Dan para saksi disuap atau diancam sehingga aku-" tanya Billy dengan nada penuh harap.

"Tenangkan dirimu Letnan Coen. Dan bukan berarti aku percaya sepenuhnya padamu. Hanya saja-"

"Mr. Shirou! Kau tidak berniat untuk membela kriminal ini bukan?"

"Kau juga harus memenangkan dirimu Rebecca. Aku juga tidak bermaksud membelanya. Aku baru bertemu dengan dia hari ini. Aku bahkan tidak mengenal dirinya. Tapi, tetap saja aku paling benci dengan ketidakadilan yang disebabkan oleh politik atau kekayaan. Kalau apa yang dikatakanya memang benar, apa salahnya aku mencari kebenaranya?" Ucap Shirou.

Mendengar penjelasan Shirou, Letnan Billy Coen memasang wajah lega, sementara Rebecca hanya bisa menautkan alisnya tanda tak setuju.

"Dan kau jangan berharap terlalu besar padaku, Letnan Coen. Nanti selelah tiba di kota, aku hanya akan sedikit membantumu dengan meminta teman-temanku di CIA untuk menyelidiki kasusmu kembali. Sementara itu berlangsung, mungkin aku akan meminta penangguhan hukumanmu pada kepolisian kota Raccon? Entahlah, lihat saja apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membantumu dengan wewenangku yang terbatas ini" Lanjut Shirou menambahkan

Kalau identitas dirinya di dunia ini memang sesuai dengan apa yang terlintas di memorinya sampai saat ini, maka jabatanya di markas CIA pusat cukuplah penting.

Selain menjabat wakil komandan elit di bagian Espionage ( _mata-mata_ ) dan menjadi kapten dari salah satu tim Special Assault ( _penyergapan_ ), dia juga memiliki banyak penghargaan tinggi dalam kemampuan menembak ( _tingkat nasional atau international_ ).

Salah satu Identitas Emiya Shirou di dunia ini adalah Elit [Ace Sniper] yang informasinya sangat dirahasiakan oleh negara karena terlalu banyak membunuh orang-orang penting dari dunia gelap maupun organisasi jahat, seperti halnya boss mafia, boss sindikat, pejabat korup, teroris, dan lain-lainya.

Dari ingatanya juga menjelaskan tentang dirinya yang ada didunia ini cukup handal dalam menggunakan berbagai macam jenis senjata. ( _dan kini, dengan [Struktual Analysis], dia menjadi lebih ahli dan bisa menggunakan seluruh fungsi dari semua senjata secara maximal_ ).

.

Baru sekitar 8 menit telah berlalu semenjak mereka berhajalan dari arah rel kereta api.

Tidak seperti sebelumnya ketika berada digerbong kereta api yang kecil dan terbatas, dimana mereka hanya bertemu sejumlah kecil zombie. Saat ini Shirou, Rebecca, dan Billy menemui gerombolan zombie yang cukup merepotkan. Dimana terdapat gerombolan 34 zombie manusia, 6 zombie monyet dan kumpulan 8 zombie anjing sekaligus dari berbagai arah.

"Shit, kenapa ada banyak zombie disekitar sini?" ucap Billy dengan nada khawatir, namun-

Dengan hanya mengubah beberapa milimiter arah mulut pistol per satu tembakkan, Shirou tanpa henti menghujani tembakkan pada gerombolan anjing dan monyet yang bergerak lebih cepat dari zombie manusia ketika menyerang.

 **Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor!**

Setelah 14 bunyi suara letusan peluru, saat ini para anjing dan monyet hanyalah berupa mayat zombie yang kepalanya berlobang karena mendapatkan timah panas, bahkan jarak antara Shirou dan para zombie masih lebih dari 15 meter.

"Hnnn..., Entahlah, mungkin mereka tertarik dengan suara nyaring dari kereta api yang berangkat. Kita saja yang tidak beruntung melewati tempat berkumpulnya para zombie" Ucap Shirou

"Ya-yang benar saja! Sehebat apapun dirimu, tidak mungkin kau bisa menembak target bergerak cepat sebanyak itu sekaligus!" Protes Billy, sementara pikiranya terheran karena melihat tembakan Shirou tidak meleset sedikitpun, bahkan dalam keadaan gelap seperti ini.

 **Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor!**

"Hn? Cukup mudah, yang perlu kau lakukan adalah menentukan timing serta posisi menembak dengan menghitung atau memperkirakan kecepatan gerak objek sasaran, arah angin, suhu udara, jarak dan efek recoil dari ledakan peluru. Setelah menghabiskan waktu yang cukup lama untuk latihan menembak benda bergerak, mungkin kau juga bisa melakukanya?" jelas Shirou dengan tenang sambil tetap fokus menembak 16 zombie manusia dengan sisa peluru yang ada di clip magazine kedua hangun [Glock 18] standart miliknya.

 **Cklek! Cklek!**

Begitu semua peluru di kedua Handgun miliknya habis, Dengan cepat dirinya menjatuhkan magazine yang kosong, lalu langsung menggantinya dengan magazine baru di pinggangnya yang sebelumnya masing-masing terisi penuh dengan 15 peluru.

 **Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor!**

Dengan 18 tembakan berikutnya, dia menghabisi semua sisa zombie yang berusaha mendekat kearah mereka.

Semua pembantaian satu arah ini hanya berlangsung kurang dari 2 menit atau lebih tepatnya 1 menit 37 detik ( _kurang lebih cuma_ _2 detik per zombie_ ). Dan kalau dia menggunakan magecraft, mungkin dia bisa melakukanya lebih cepat dari ini.

"Me-meskipun aku berlatih lama, rasanya mustahil bagiku melakukan tembakkan sepertimu." Ucap Billy masih dengan raut takjub.

"He-hebat! Mr. Shirou benar-benar hebat! Walaupun hanya dengan bantuan cahaya senter yang terbatas anda bisa mengenai zombie dengan tepat!" Ucap Rebecca dengan mata berbinar.

"Err..., entahlah? Bukankah kalau kau sudah terlalu sering melakukanya, maka kau akan terbiasa?" jawab Shirou dengan nada tanya sambil menggaruk pelan kepalnya yang tidak gatal.

'Kalau kau bisa menangkis, membalas serta menembak balik terhadap serangan hujan puluhan Noble phantasm dari servant Gilgamesh bersamaan dengan menggagalkan terbukanya puluhan portal [Gate Babylon] dengan menembakkan banyak pedang sekaligus secara akurat. Tentu menembak mahluk lambat seperti zombie sanganlah mudah, bukan?' pikir Shirou yang teringat pertarunganya melawan King of Heroes.

Bagi dirinya, menembak zombie anjing dan monyet yang bergerak sedikit lebih cepat bukanlah masalah.

Dengan bakat indra penciuman miliknya yang tajam [ _Bloodhound_ ], ditambah bantuan sorot cahaya senter yang dipasang pada pangkal salah satu handgun miliknya, dia cukup mudah memperkirakan letak para zombie.

Lalu, kalau seandainya ditambah dengan indra pendengaran yang difokuskan, serta indra penglihatan yang di [ _Reinforcement_ ], sudah pasti dia bisa dengan **saaaangat** mudah menentukan lokasi musuh.

"Melihat semua hal ini, membuat diriku merasa lebih takut terhadap dirimu ketimbang para zombie yang ada" canda Billy, sementara Shirou hanya bisa mengehala nafas mendengarnya.

"I-ini, milikmu Mr. Shirou" ucap Rebecca, seraya menyerahkan dua clip magazine yang sebelumya dijatuhkan begitu saja oleh Shirou ketika melakukan [Instant Reload]

"Ah, terima kasih karena sudah mengambilkan dan mengisi penuh keduanya, Rebecca" ucap Shirou sambil mengusap lembut rambut Rebecca, karena kebiasaan melakukanya pada Rin atau Luvia ketika mereka berdua melakukan hal baik kepada Shirou

"Hehehe... ada yang bahagia nih? Ahh... sayang sekali wajah merahnya tidak terlihat jelas karena gelap malam"

"Bu-bukan begitu kriminal jelek! Wa-wajahku tidak memerah!" ucap histeris Rebecca ( _kalau di anime, mungkin Rebecca akan berkata_ [ **Ba-bakaa~!** ]

"He-hei! Jangan arahkan mulut Shotgun itu ke wajahku!" dan wajahku sangatlah tampan! ( _menurut Billy_ )

"Bi-biar saja! Kriminal jelek!" sungut Rebecca ngambek dengan wajah imutnya.

Sementara itu, Shirou masih terdiam mengamati clip Magazine yang baru saja diberikan oleh Rebecca.

"Oh, benar juga! Bagaimana kalau tugas Rebecca untuk sementara ini adalah memunggut dan mengisi clip magazine kosong yang jatuh? Kalau kita nanti bertemu zombie dengan jumlah yang lebih banyak, tentu aku akan sibuk menembak mereka dan tidak ada waktu untuk mengisi clip yang kosong. Bagaimana dengan ide brilianku? Bukankah dengan begini aku bisa lebih fokus untuk menembak?!" ucap Shirou yang otaknya yang terlalu kebal dengan perasaan para wanita ( _MC_ _dense_ -kelas kakap)

Sementara itu Rebecca yang bingung harus merespon seperti apa, hanya bisa mengangguk dan menyetujui ide Shirou ( _menghiraukan wajahnya yang kembali blushing merah padam_ )

Adapun Billy hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menatap pasangan polisi aneh dihadapanya.

'Hn, dengan begini Rebecca tidak perlu membuang-buang peluru dengan kemampuan menembaknya yang sekarang! Untuk mengajarkanya cara menembak yang lebih baik, aku bisa melakukanya nanti setelah kembali ke kota' pikir Magus maniac pedang yang pikiranya hanya dipenuhi oleh pedang, pedang, dan pedang _._

.

Lalu, mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka yang tertunda.

Kali ini sepertinya mereka tidak lagi menemui gerombolan zombie sebanyak sebelumnya.

Dan meskipun ada banyak Zombie, toh mereka hanya akan menjadi target sasaran oleh Emiya Shirou.

Sebanyak apapun zombie kelas rendah seperti manusia, monyet dan anjing bukan masalah untuknya.

Asalkan para monster yang muncul tidak memiliki kecepatan atau reflek melebihi **kecepatan laju peluru** , Shirou pasti bisa menembak mereka semua dengan sangat akurat.

Mungkin hanya zombie mutant pemilik tubuh berdurability tinggi sejenis [ **Licker** ], [ **Tyrant** ], [ **Nemesis** ] atau sejenisnya saja yang akan membuat Shirou _sedikit_ kewalahan. Karena mereka cukup kebal dari tembakkan peluru kaliber kecil seperti handgun ( _9mm_ )

.

.

Sekitar 25 menit kemudian, mereka akhirnya berhasil mencapai lokasi pendaratan helicopter.

Selama sisa perjalanan di dalam hutan, mereka beberapa kali menemui cukup banyak zombie yang berkeliaran dengan bebas ( _lebih tepatnya total semuanya adalah 58 zombie manusia, 12 zombie monyet dan 15 zombie anjing_ ). Namun, semuanya bisa dihabisi secara efisien oleh Shirou dengan menanamkan satu peluru untuk tiap-tiap kepala zombie.

Dengan bantuan cahaya senter yang menemani mulut salah satu handgun [Glock 18] ditanganya, Shirou menyisir daerah sekitar pendaratan darurat helicopter.

Seperti yang diceritakan oleh Rebecca diawal mereka beremu, dilihat dari banyak ranting pohon yang baru patah, sepertinya mereka benar-benar beruntung karena berhasil mendarat setelah mendapat kerusakan mesin. Dirinya memuji kemampuan pilot heli yang juga ikut andil dalam keberhasilan pendaratan darurat.

"M-Mr. Shirou, li-lihat i-ini..." ucap Rebecca dengan wajah pucat ketika mengarahkan senternya pada kokplit helicopter.

Disana terdapat mayat seorang polisi yang dipenuhi gigitan dan sobekan sehingga darah segar menyebar kesekitar kokplit. Dilihat raut wajah yang ada, sepertinya dia mati dalam ketakutan.

"Ini.., dilihat dari luka dan darah segar yang mengalir sepertinya dia baru saja tewas oleh gigitan sekumpulan anjing, mungkin mereka adalah kumpulan anjing yang baru kita temui didekat sini" ucap Shirou mengamati mayat polisi dengan handgun senter miliknya.

Seperti yang dikatakan Shirou, sebelum mereka sampai di dekat pendaratan heli, dia telah memberikan headshot pada 5 anjing zombie yang mulutnya penuh darah.

"Dan dari lehernya yang sobek serta pendarahan besar di kepala dan sebagian besar bagian tubuh, sepertinya dia benar-benar tewas. Rebecca, apakah kau mengenalnya?" tanya Shirou berpaling menghadap Rebecca yang memasang wajah sedih.

"Y-ya.. dia adalah Kevin Dooley, pilot Heli tim Bravo. Hiks..., seandainya aku lebih cepat kembali dan tidak bersikeras memeriksa kereta api. Mungkin aku bisa menyelamatkanya. Hiks..."

"Hei, ini bukan kesalahanmu gadis polisi, dalam situasi sekarang kita seharusnya bersyukur karena masih bisa hidup ditengah hutan penuh mahluk pemakan manusia" ucap Billy

"Hiks... Ta-tapi..."

"Letnan Billy benar, jangan menyalahkan dirimu, Rebecca. Kita tidak tahu hal ini akan terjadi" ucap Shirou seraya mengusap lembut punggung Rebecca seraya berusaha menenangkannya.

"Lebih baik, kita istirahat disini sebentar. Aku akan memeriksa kedaan heli. Mungkin saja ada radio receiver atau sejenisnya yang bisa kita gunakan saat ini. Ah, kau pasti haus dan lapar setelah berjalan lebih dari 3 jam. Maaf, karena sebelumnya aku kelupaan menawarkanya padamu. Ini, terimalah..." Ucap Shirou seraya memberikan 2 ration bar dan sebotol air mineral yang sejak awal berada didalam tasnya sebelum diculik Zelretch.

Ini sudah menjadi kebiasaanya untuk selalu membawa beberapa ration pack didalam tas, persiapan kalau-kalau dia harus mengungsi atau melarikan diri untuk sementara waktu dari apartement yang dia tinggali ketika menghadapi amukan amarah Rin, Juvia atau keduanya sekaligus. ( _saat_ _ini dia hanya membawa_ _2 botol air mineral dan 6 ration bar_ )

"Ah, usahakan kau tidak menyentuh ration bar dan mulut botol dengan tanganmu. Kita tidak tahu pasti bagaimana semua Virus ini menyebar. Mungkin saja tanpa diketahui, tangan kita tidak sengaja menyentuh virus atau bakteri selama berada di gerbong kereta api" ucap Shirou yang dijawab dengan anggukan dari Rececca.

"Hei, apa aku juga bisa dapat satu? Aku sudah terdampar di hutan ini sejak siang tadi" tanya Billy.

"Ah, baiklah, ini untukmu.." ucap Shirou seraya menyerahkan sebotol air mineral dan 2 ration bar.

"Terima kasih, kau benar-benar penyelamat" ucap Billy

"Dia kan cuma tahanan!" ucap Rebecca tidak terima.

"Tidak ada salahnya untuk berbagi, bukan?" ucap Shirou yang pada dasarnya sangat suka menolong orang lain.

"Umm..., bagaimana dengamu, Mr. Shirou?" tanya Rebecca seraya membuka botol air mineral, karena dia cukup haus.

"Ah? Jangan khawatir... aku masih masih belum lapar dan haus" ucap Shirou jujur.

Karena bagi dirinya yang baru saja bangun tidur di gerbong kereta, hanya sekitar 2 jam lebih telah berlalu semenjak dia memakan sarapan pagi ( _sebelum_ _menyentuh surat dari Zelretch_ ).

Adapun Rebecca pasti sudah cukup lelah setelah kesibukanya di kepolisian, bersiap-siap sebelum berangkat misi, lalu berpetualang di dalam hutan dimalam hari. Sedangkan Letnan Billy dia sudah terdampar sejak siang tadi.

Lalu, sementara yang lain beristirahat, Shirou mendekati helicopter dan mulai menggunakan magecraftnya [Struktual Analysis] diam-diam.

' _Trace: On_ '

'Hnn.., tidak hanya mesin, sepertinya sebagian peralatan elektronik juga sudah disabotase. Untunglah masih ada yang bisa diperbaiki.'

Setelah selesai, Shirou mengeluarkan mayat Kevin yang sudah diyakinkan tewas dari kokplit ( _lehernya dipatahkan_ ). Lalu dia pun mulai mengutak-atik beberapa peralatan yang ada disana.

"U-um.. Mr. Shirou apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Rebecca mendekat.

"Oh, aku cuma memberbaiki antena receiver yang sepertinya 'disabotase' oleh seseorang. Dan sepertinya aku juga sudah menemukan penyebab kalian tidak bisa saling berhubungan melalui radio." ucap Shirou yang masih mengutak-atik benda elektronik dihadapanya

"Eh? Disabotase? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Rebecca heran.

"Ini adalah [ _Jammer Wave_ ], alat yang mengeluarkan sinyal kuat frekeunsi tinggi, sehingga membuat sinyal lain melemah dan terganggu jika posisi kalian lebih dari 100 meter dari benda ini" jelas Shirou seraya memperlihatkan sejenis benda kotak hitam seukuran korek api.

Karena itulah, mereka tidak menyadarinya sebelum berpencar kedalam hutan. Sebab, selama mereka masih berdekatan dengan helicopter, sinyal radio mereka masih lancar. Normalnya dengan bantuan antena receiver dari helicopter, seharusnya mereka masih bisa melakukan komunikasi radio secara normal dalam jarak lebih dari 1000 m.

"Heee.. itu artinya..., mungkinkah ada orang dalam yang berniat untuk menggagalkan misi kalian malam ini? Karena hampir mustahil untuk orang luar kepolisian bisa masuk kawasan yang dijaga ketat oleh R.P.D. ( _Raccon Police Departement_ )." Ucap Billy yang ikut bicara, seraya mengunyah bungkus kedua dari ration bar yang didapatnya.

"I-ituu... ti-tidak..." jawab Rebecca dengan ragu

"Nah, sekarang cobalah lakukan pemanggilan melalui radio milikmu. Seharusnya semuanya bisa berfungsi normal." ucap Shirou yang telah selesai memperbaiki.

Lalu, Rebecca pun mulai melakukan panggilan pada anggota Bravo lainya, seperti Kenneth _Sullivan_ _,_ Richard Aiken, Forest Speyer dan kapten Enrico Marini

[Rebecca? Kau kah itu? Kau ada dimana?] Kapten Enrico

[Whoa, sinyal radio telah kembali normal. Hei Kenneth, bagaimana dengan radio milikmu?] Richard

[Punyaku juga berfungsi normal] Kenneth

[Rebecca?] Forest

"Ah, Syukurlah kalian selamat. Saat ini Aku berada di tempat pendaratan darurat heli. Bagaimana dengan kalian?"

[Aku sedang menyusuri danau didalam hutan, sampai saat ini aku telah membunuh beberapa gerombolan manusia aneh dan beberapa binatang liar yang ada dihutan.] Enrico

[Hei, Kapten Enrico! Kau juga berada disekitar danau? Aku dan Kenneth baru saja bertemu dihutan secara kebetulan. Saat ini kami terpaksa bersembunyi digubuk kecil yang kosong di dekat danau karena kejaran banyak anjing liar.] Richard

[Ya, setelah keadaan sedikit lebih aman, kami berdua akan kembali keluar dari sini] Kenneth

[Saat ini aku berada di saluran sewer yang ada di bagian barat danau. Aku menemukan bangunan ini setelah memeriksa tabrakan kereta api di dalam hutan. Sebelumnya, aku juga menemui banyak keanehan didalam hutan.] Forest

[Hmm... Forest, benarkah ada bangunan seperti itu disekitar sini? Argh.., mungkin aku tidak sengaja melewatinya karena gelap. Selain itu, Rebecca, bagaimana dengan kedaan Edward dan Kevin. Kalau kau kembali ke tempat pendaratan Heli, tentu kau bertemu mereka?] tanya Kapten Enrico

"U-um.. sebelumnya aku bertemu dengan Edward yang tewas ketika di dalam kereta api. Dan Kevin juga meninggal di kokplit heli. Kedua-duanya menjadi korban dari Anjing yang menjadi zombie karena Virus!"

[Virus? Bukan rabies atau semacamnya?] Enrico

[Kau dengar itu Kenneth? Sudah kubilang, mereka itu adalah Zombie!] Richard

[Diam kau Richard!] Kenneth

[Yah, sepertinya mayat-mayat berjalan itu memang pantas di sebut dengan zombie] Forest

[Aku turut berduka atas kehilangan mereka] ucap Enrico yang diiring ucapan bela sungkawa dari anggota lainya].

"Hei, Rebecca bisakah aku berbicara dengan mereka?" tanya Shirou.

"A-ah, baik" ucap Rebecca seraya menyerahkan _mic_ radio.

"Perkenalkan namaku adalah Emiya Shirou, CIA yang kebetulan bertemu dengan Rebecca" ucap Shirou memulai percakapan

[Aku Enrico Martini, kapten Bravo STARS. Mr. Shirou bisa kau jelaskan bagaiman kau bisa bertemu dengan salah satu anggota kami?] tanya Enrico

"Baiklah. Aku akan menjelaskan dengan singkat"

Setelah itu, Shirou menjelaskan siapa dirinya, ingatanya sebelum di culik. Pertemuannya dengan Letnan Billy Coen dan Rebecca di kereta api. Proses dirinya membantu Rebecca dalam penyelidikan kasus kanibal. Tentang mahluk-mahluk aneh yang ditemuinya selama penyelidikan. Cara penanganan terhadap mereka. Tentang [T-Virus] dan Umbrella yang dicurigai terlibat dalam insiden ini. Tentang Letnan Coen yang kemungkinan tidak bersalah dan permohonan penangguhan hukuman. Dan hal-hal lainya.

Dalam perbincangan antara Shirou dengan anggota tim Bravo, sesekali Rebecca yang berdiri disampingnya juga memberikan komentar tambahan.

[Hmm..., mengenai Letnan Coen kita bisa membahasnya nanti, setelah kembali ke kota. Tapi, yang lebih penting..., apakah kau yakin tentang adanya sabotase dari pihak dalam?] tanya Enrico khawatir.

"Ya, kemungkian itu sangat besar. Dan tidak hanya pihak dalam yang perlu kau khawatirkankan. Ada juga pihak luar dibalik semua kasus ini. Kau ingat dengan penjelaskanku tentang kereta api yang tiba-tiba bergerak? Dan penjelasan Mr. Forest tentang dirinya yang mendengar suara tabrakan kereta api? Itu artinya terdapat orang atau organisasi yang ingin menghilangkan bukti. Dari sedikit informasi yang kami kumpulkan dari kereta, kemungkinan yang menjadi tersangka utama kali ini adalah perusahaan [Umbrella]. Jadi kuharap kalian lebih berhati-hati diluar sana"

[Hnn..., terima kasih atas informasinya dan masukanya Mr. Shirou. Baiklah, seperti yang agen CIA ini bilang, untuk selamat dari misi ini, hal utama yang harus kita lakukan adalah kembali berkumpul secepatnya!]

[Roger kapten!]

[OK]

[Baik!]

"Dimengerti!" sahut Rebecca

Setelah itu kapten Enrico kembali berdiskusi dengan anggota tim-nya, lalu mereka memutuskan untuk bertemu di [ **Spencer Mansion** ]. Karena bangunan itu berada tepat ditengah hutan, sehingga memudahkan akses pertemuan mereka dari berbagai arah. ( _pendaratan darurat helicopter ada di bagian_ _ **selatan**_ _Mansion, sedangkan danau berada dibagian_ _ **barat**_ _Mansion_ )

[Dan Rebecca, bisakah kau menggunakan radio utama helicopter untuk menghubungi markas pusat di kota? Kasus besar seperti ini sangat sulit kalau hanya di jalankan oleh kita. Minta pada mereka untuk mengirimkan bantuan secepat dan sebanyak mungkin!]

"Akan kulakukan dengan segera kapten!"

Setelah itu kapten Enrico memberikan instruksi pada Richard, Kenneth, dan Forerst untuk bertemu di pintu masuk sewer, karena bagi mereka berempat tempat itu jauh lebih dekat dari pada mansion Spencer.

Rencananya setelah Enrico dan 3 anggota tim Bravo lainya terkumpul di pintu masuk sewer, mereka berempat akan melanjutkan perlananan bersama menuju mansion yang jaraknya lebih jauh. Tentu dengan terkumpulnya mereka berempat kemungkinan survival menjadi lebih banyak.

Sementara itu, Rebecca, Shirou dan Billy, diminta oleh Enrico untuk langsung menuju Mansion Spencer, karena bangunan ini lebih dekat untuk mereka bertiga dari pada Sewer.

.

Setelah percakapan usai, Rebecca pun langsung melakukan panggilan dengan [Radio Helicopter] pada saluran polisi untuk mengubungi markas beberapa kali.

Berbeda dengan radio versi [ _walkie talkie_ ] yang mereka pakai untuk jarak dekat. 'Radio Utama Helicopter' memiliki jarak jangkau yang cukup luas sehingga bisa melakukan panggilan ke kota.

Tidak lama kemudian, Rebecca mendapat tanggapan dari pusat yang memberitahukan bahwa mereka akan memberikan bala bantuan secepatnya. Rencananya heli mereka akan mendarat didekat mansion Spencer.

.

Sementara Rebecca melakukan panggilan melalui radio utama Helicopter dan menjelaskan detail keadaan misi saat ini pada markas pusat polisi di kota Raccon. Shirou yang sedang memeriksa kembali keadaan disekitar menemukan aroma baru diudara, dari semilir angin malam dia bisa mencium bau daging busuk dan racun dari arah barat.

Shirou kemudian melakukan sedikit [ _Reinforcement_ ] pada penglihatanya sesaat untuk mengetahui keberadaan monster atau zombie jenis baru yang ditemukanya.

Sekitar 200 meter dari tempat Shirou berdiri terlihat bayangan hitam sebesar mobil yang bergerak diantara pepohonan, dengan kata lain apapun yang akan dihadapainya kali ini cukup besar.

"Rebecca, bisa pinjamkan aku Shotgun sebentar?" tanya Shirou yang menghentikan penjelasan Rebecca pada Radio utama Helicopter.

"Um..? Ada apa Mr. Shirou. Kau menemukan sesuatu?" Ucap Rebecca menurut seraya menyerahkan Shotgun [Remington 870] yang dibawanya.

"Entahlah, sepertinya aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang bergerak dari sana." Ucap Shirou tidak berterus terang, karena akan sangat aneh jika mengatakan dirinya memiliki kemampuan untuk melihat sesuatu dari jarak 2 kilometer lebih tanpa menggunakan bantuan alat apapun dalam keadaan gelap seperti ini.

Setelah menerima shotgun, dengan tangan kirinya Shirou mengangkat [Glock 18] yang terpasang senter, mengarahkanya pada sasaran dan-

 **Dor! Dor!**

Setelah dua tembakan, beberapa detik kemudian keadaan menjadi hening.

". . . ."

". . . ."

"Um..., Apa yang kau tembak barusan?" tanya Billy

"Apakah Mr. Shirou melihat zombie atau-" tanya Rebecca yang terhenti, karena di jawab dengan suara semak-semak dan dedaunan pohon serta geraman sesuatu yang mengarah pada mereka.

Srek...

Srekk... Srekk...

Srek... Srekk... Srekk...

Suara gesekan semakin terdengar jelas, dan-

 **Shaaa...**

Dari kejauhan muncullah zombie mutant berupa kalajengking raksasa sebesar mobil dengan cangkang keras, ekor beracun, dua capit kuat yang terlihat marah karena sebelumnya dua buah peluru milik Shirou telah mengenai tubuh kerasnya.

.

Malam horror pun kembali berlanjut.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **[To be Continued]**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Um, mungkin ada yang bilang Shirou ntu terlalu OP/ _Over Powered_ dengan hanya memakai Handgun?

Rasanya nggak terlalu OP deh.

Itu kan kemampuan dasar ( _minimum_ ) dari bakat alami milikinya yang tidak berhubungan dengan Magecraft.

Malahan menggunakan senjata pistol nggak seberapa jika dibandingkan dengan Shirou yang nantinya menggunakan 2 [ **Knive Army]** untuk digunakan sebagai medium [Magecraft] yang berdasar pada Element dan Origin miliknya, [ **Sword** ], benar bukan?

Mau bagaimana lagi, meskipun tanpa Magecraft, Shirou ntu dari awal udah Over Powered, karena dia [ **Born to be OP** ]

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ok, Terima kasih kepada teman-teman yang masih sedia memberikan masukan, membaca, menulis review, bagi-bagi informasi, nge-PM, nge-Favorite, dan nge-Follow fic ini!

Kalau ada pertanyaan atau apapun yang ada dipikiran kalian. Silakan tulis lewat PM atau Review. See ya later..

AoiKishi [Trace: Off]


End file.
